Transmission electron microscope (TEM) is known as a powerful analytical tool for developing and researching materials. With a rapid development of material innovation, the use of TEM is no longer restricted to inspect and analyze samples in static mode, but there are more and more material researches depending on the help of in-situ TEM observations to “see” the real-time progress about the formation or degradation of materials.
Up to now, most sample holding devices that are used for the in-situ TEM studies of light-driven reactions are not able to function independently without the existence of external light sources or power sources, and thereby, the whole task for the experimental preparation can become very cumbersome. In addition, since the external light sources or power sources are generally connected to such sample holding devices by wires, the in-situ studies based on such sample holding devices can be easily affected by ambient mechanical disturbances that are transmitted to the sample holding devices via the wire connections, and thus the analysis stability and resolution are adversely affected. Even for those sample holding devices without the need of external light sources or power sources, they generally can only allow the sample to be irradiated by a fixed light source during the whole analytical operation, resulting in that the variability of the environmental parameters in the in-situ researches of light-driven reactions is restricted.